A Cruel Separation
by NerdOfTooMuch
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is a solider for the American Colonies. Arthur Kirkland is a soldier for the United Kingdom. Arthur has a shaky and painful past and tries to escape it by fighting for his country and traveling to the american colonies. There he runs into a soldier fighting for the colony and fears for his life, but what will happen when he isn't killed by him? UsUk
1. Prologue

Alfred F. Jones

I remember the fear in my parents eyes as well as my little brothers. My brother also wanted to join the malitia but thankfully he was too young. Its true he could've lied, but my parents already had one son leaving for 'slaughter' as my father says, there was no way they would allow him to leave even if he would only play the drums or tend to the wounded. Only fourteen that boy and he tries to have the heart of a lion.

They begged me not to go and fight in the war, but truley I didn't have much of a choice. If I didn't go with the militia then I would've become a wanted fugitive. I would rather die trying to gain freedom and protect my family than be on the run for the rest of my life. Its true that they don't exactly force you to fight, but it is a 'honor' to do so.

I didn't want to fight though. England is where my family is from. It is where some of my family still lives that I worry and care for. I have nightmares about all of the killing. My biggest fear is killing someone that shares history with me, someone that I care about. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

Arthur Kirkland

It is a great honor to serve England. I don't want to say that I am excited to go over the the American colonies to fight them because I'm not. I'm human. I'm afraid of going to war and dying, though I can not show that. I am not allowed to show fear. It is not a emotion fit for a British soldier.

They were shipping many of us soldiers over to the colonies. We have been told how important it is that we don't lose them. If we lose them it will be a big blow to the power of Great Britain.

I watched the families waved to their loved ones leaving for war as we set sail. I knew my family wasn't there. They had disowned me. Going to war. Fighting for my country. That's all there is left for me. I have nothing else. This is all I have left to live for.


	2. Chapter 1

-Alfred-

I've been with the militia for about a year now. I want to say that I've been lucky enough to have not killed anyone yet. But I would be lying.

I want to say that I haven't fought in a battle. But I can't. Thoughts like these claw and eat away at my head at night when I try to sleep.

"Alfred. Are you still awake." Jonas whispered.

Jonas Acker was a soldier for the militia like me. He was about a year older as well. He and I became close friends over these last few months.

The first time he and I met was when his militia had combined with mine to fight against a troop of Germans and British. And I will admit it was a tough fight. We barely won.

We lost many men that day. I almost died as well. A German had me pined to a tree and was going to stab me with the bayonet of his musket but Jonas had come up from behind me and got him first.

After that we were almost inseparable. His militia had stayed with ours because we were stronger that way. And in doing so we were able to get to know each other and become friends.

"Yeah Jonas I'm still awake." I whispered back.

"Okay."

I couldn't help but chuckle "Did you need something?"

He rolled over to look at me, his light brown eyes shined brightly under the full moon. "Well..."

"Hm?"

I wouldn't get my answer from him.

"Soldiers rise!" Our commander yelled in a frantic voice. "A troop of British are coming!"

We all jumped up off the ground and ran for our muskets.

"How far away are they Commander Swartwout?" I yelled.

"They will be here within the hour."

"Shit. Why are they attacking at night?" I mumbled.

"I'm not sure." Jonas said behind me. I couldn't help but to jump from his voice.

"Don't do that Jonas! You scared me!"

"What you thought I was a enemy?" He started laughing. I can't believe that he can laugh at a time like this. I smiled at him. "Nah. I know you have my back. You wouldn't let me die. Not that easily."

"You got that right!" Jonas said as he patted my head.

"Alfred. I have a job for you to do. You won't take part in the fight." Commander Swartwout said as he walked up to me.

I stood straight and looked at him. "What job sir?"

"I need you to take a horse and head south. I have a message I need you to deliver to General Comb."

"Yes sir." No questions. You never question your superiors.

"Good. Go grab a horse and come by my tent." He looked at Jonas. "Go get ready for battle boy."

Jonas twitched lightly in shock and looked at me one last time before running off to join the other soldiers.

I ran over the the trees that we tied the horses to and grabbed a quarter horse before heading to the commander.

As I was about to turn around I was stopped. I went to look at who grabbed my shoulder and it was Jonas.

"You be careful alright Alfred? You come back to us safely okay?" Jonas said.

"I should be telling you that idiot! I'm not the one about to go and fight. Don't get hurt while I'm gone." I chuckled.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He smiled. "See ya later Alfred."

"Bye Jonas!" I yelled as he ran off again.

I went over to the commanders tent.

"Sir?" I said outside.

He came out and handed me a letter.

"Remember Alfred. Don't read it." I nodded. "Now you need to head south. Follow the Hudson River. General Comb's troops should be camped along side it. It should be a few days travel."

"Yes sir."

"One last thing Alfred. Be careful. We are not sure, but there may be a British force heading in that direction as well or may already be camped near there. So try to hurry. And make sure you are not caught. If you feel that you might, then burn this letter. Don't let it fall into enemy hands."

I nodded.

"Then go boy! Be swift!"

I jumped on the horses back and took off for the river.

It had only been a few minutes after I left but I could hear it. The sound of the battle starting.

The sound of gun fire can be deafening. It can haunt your dreams at night. I knew I would have nightmares of my comrades dying during this journey.

A/N No one in this story is real. A few places might be, like the Hudson river. It up near (in?) NY. Battles actually took part near it.

I'll try to be kinda accurate about things, but at times I won't otherwise the story wouldn't be interesting. But I'm just kinda making these people up. If I bring a legit person in I'll tell ya.


	3. Chapter 2

Arthur-

I have been over here, in the colonies, for several months now. I stay mainly on our prison ship to watch over the prisoners. Normally, there are two of us who stand at the only entrance and exit of the cell hallway. It's horrible, what they do to these poor men. They barely feed them or ever give them water. The conditions of their cells are absolutely disgusting. The floor is covered with fecies and, at times, rats.

Every few days, I have to help carry out a prisoner that has died. Either from starvation, sickness, or just being too weak from the beatings they receive. I want to help them. Every fiber of my being knows that this is wrong. What we are doing is wrong.

Not all of them are being treated this way though. The officers are treated better. Only because they could be traded for our officers later on.

"H-help me. Please," I heard behind me.

I turned around to see a soldier crawling towards me on the floor of the cell.

"Shut up you traitor! Don't you dare talk!" Spat my fellow officer.

"Hey, you seem tired. You can go on break. I'll be fine here."

"Really?" He said with a questioning look, "Don't expect me to do the same for you," He said and walked out.

I had to make sure he was gone before I could do anything.

I pulled a cloth out of the pocket of my uniform. I turned around to the prisoner and handed it to him. He looked at me, shocked. His weak and shaking hand took the cloth from my hand and unwrapped its contents.

"I-is this j-jerky?"

"Shut up and eat. I'm sorry that this is all I can do for you," I whispered.

At first the prisoner didn't do anything. He just stared at the food in awe. He turned his back to me.

That was fine, I didn't need any thanks. I know that he must hate us for what we are doing. If I was in his position I would too.

We sat there in silence for a while before I heard something.

"Did you say something?" I asked the prisoner.

Again silence.

I sighed before I heard it again, "Thank you."

I turned in shock to look at the prisoner. I didn't say anything back. I saw my cloth sitting folded by my feet. I leaned down and picked it up before turning and leaning against the wall. I couldn't help but smile.

I heard the sound of foot steps and quickly puit the cloth in my pocket.

"I'm back."

"It's nice to see you too," I commented sarcastically.

He only glared at me, then decided to go around to check on all of the prisoners. I stared out of a port hole and watched the sun set. I knew there was going to be a full moon tonight.

-Time Skip-

After a few hours, our replacements finally showed up and we were off for the night.

"If anyone is looking for me I'll be at the bar." He grumbled as he walked off.

What's his name again? I can't remember. Oh, well. Hope no one decides to look for him. I walked off of the small boat that carried us from the main ship and surveyed the area.

We had 'taken over' a small town that had mainly loyalists. There were many civilians that of course weren't, but we were not going to fight them.

Walking down the beaten road to our campsite, I looked around to see if there was anything going on. After seeing that there wasn't, I decided to grab a horse and go for a ride.

I went to the tree line where we tide the horses up and grabbed a small work horse. Normally, it wouldn't be used to ride, but I was small enough that it wouldn't work him too badly.

I rode off out side of the town and followed a small trail through the woods that had been made by the local wildlife. The trail led to a small field. I liked coming here when it gets dark. You can see so many stars light up the sky.

He horse neighed from underneath me and tried pulling its head to the ground. 'So you want to graze huh?' I thought. I jumped off of the horse and rested the reins on its neck, allowing it to graze freely.

I started walking through the field heading towards my favorite tree. The tree is huge and one of its limbs hangs low to the ground in the perfect shape that a person can lay comfortably on it. But as I was walking closer, the smell of smoke filled my nose.

Crouching down to the ground I slowly started making my way towards the smoke, but it was too late.

"Stand up. Slowly," I heard behind me. Putting my hands on the ground, I slowly stood up and turned around behind me. The man standing there held a musket to my chest.

"What are you doing here redcoat?" The man asked.

I wasn't sure what to say. If I told him I was only out for a ride, he wouldn't believe me.

"W-well, I was only out for a ride. I-I like coming to this field," I stuttered.

Damn, I'm dead. He keeps glaring at me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

But, what came next surprised me. He lowered his musket and sighed, "Follow me. Don't try to run."

"I won't," I said as we walked to his camp. "Sorry about this, but I'm going to have to tie your wrists," The stranger said.

'So he's not going to kill me huh?' I held my wrists out as he tied them together. He tied them pretty loosely. If I wanted to, I'm pretty sure I could get out of them.

"Are you hungry?" He asks as he sat down by the fire.

I stared at him shocked. When I didn't answer him he looked over to me with a questioning look, "What?"

"Your not going to kill me?"

"Why would I? You don't look like you want to kill me, so I have no need to kill you. You don't even have a weapon."

I sat down by the fire and started laughing while my captor looked confused.

"You're really different you know that?" I laughed.

He began to chuckle with me too, "I've been told."

"So what's your name?"

He lifted his head and looked at me, "Alfred Jones...And you?"

"Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	4. Chapter 3

-Alfred-

Why is it that unexpected things that cause trouble always happen to me? I run into a soldier that fights for England on my mission and I can't kill him. As soon as he saw me he threw his hands up and looked as if he was already defeated, and I can't kill someone who looks like he won't kill me. I had to be safe and so I tied him up loosely, but before I ran into the Englishman I had caught a rabbit in my snare and had began to cook it.

"Would you like some?" I asked the soldier as he watched the fire. He looked at me wide eyed and shook his head slightly and looked at the ground. "Are you sure Arthur?" I asked one last time. But before he could answer I heard his stomach growl lightly.

I chuckled as his face reddened at the sudden noise. I used my knife and cut off a leg and handed it to him, when he grabbed it it was awkward for him to hold the meat so I cut his restraints. When I did he looked at me in shock.

"Don't think about running." I murmured softly to him as I cut off the other leg of the rabbit and bit into it. I looked over at Arthur and saw him nod his head lightly. I wonder what he it thinking. Well, he probably thinks I'm going to kill him, but I'm not going to of course. I'll probably tie him to the tree and continue to head south, but before I do that I have to get some sleep.

After Arthur and I finished off the rabbit I leaned against the tree and sighed with content. I don't often get to feel full so on a rare occasion like this I begin to feel a bit relaxed. When I looked at Arthur I noticed him looking up and the night sky.

"Its beautiful isn't it." I murmured to him.

"It is." He said softly, without looking at me. "I love sleeping under the stars."

"I see. Well I'm sorry for what I'm about to do then." I said as I stood up and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to his feet. His eyes widened at the sudden contact and his mouth was agape. Pulling him to the tree I tied his wrists to one of the lower hanging branches. "I can't have you running away over night."

Arthur only looked at me then sighed, nodding his head. I felt a bit guilty due to the look on his face that he gave me. I made sure to give him enough slack so that he could find a position comfortable enough to sleep in. I sat down beside him and leaned against the tree trunk.

"So Arthur, why did you join the army?" I asked as I closed my eyes. I couldn't look at him when he answered, and I'm not sure why.

He didn't answer. I opened my eyes and looked at the smaller guy. He looked as if he was debating about whether or not to tell me, which I could understand, they all hate us.

"Honestly, I was disowned by my family. I became homeless so I joined the army for money, and because that was all that was left for me to do really." He murmured looking at the ground as tears filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that Arthur. If I may know, why were you disowned?" I asked as I laid my hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. Why do I feel so bad for him, he is the enemy yet I want to make him, happy?

"I don't want to talk about it." The tears slid down his cheeks slowly as his body shook softly.

"Damn it." I muttered angrily under my breath. I grabbed my knife and cut the rope from from the tree limb and pulled the soldier into my arms. Without saying anything I rubbed circles into his back as he cried softly into my shoulder. I'm sure he isn't lying to me, but I can't be positive. All I do know is that I don't like seeing this mans bright green eyes so sad. It almost, hurts me, but I can't fall for any trick that he is trying to play.

I pulled him away from my chest and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Arthur I'll leave now so you can go sleep, or run back to where ever you came from." I murmured to him as I stood up and packed my things. He would probably go back and send reinforcements after me. Send them to kill me. He probably is just tricking me and I'm falling for it. Seems my father was always right when he said that I take after my mother and that I was too soft.

"I hope I never have to meet you again." I really mean that. I don't want to ever have to meet this guy again and have to kill him. I don't think I could bear watching the life drain from his eyes. I shook the thought from my head knowing that I needed to forget about this guy.

"W-what?" Arthur muttered from the ground.

I ignored his question and set up my packs onto my horse. I walked back the the fire and stomped the fire out. Looking at the soldier on the ground he almost looked sad. Was I making him sad? Was it because I was leaving? Or was it that I made him remember something that he didn't want to remember?

"Good bye Arthur." I said as I stepped into the stirrup and swung my leg over the horse.

"W-wait. Alfred..."


	5. Chapter 4

-Arthur-

I don't understand anymore, why am I this way, he is an enemy. Why do I not want him to leave? No. I do know but I don't want to accept it. The cool night air wasn't helping me either, it helped show my reddening face seem even brighter under the full moons light. I felt my stomach doing flips from the question that was on the tip of my tongue, I was sure that my nervousness was showing through my eyes.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked. I looked up to him and could see that he seemed nervous as well, his eyes kept flickering behind me towards the town I came from.

"Alfred. May I go with you?" I asked as I looked down at the ground and began to panic about it. If I leave with him I can start a new life here in the colony, and be free from England. I smiled to myself, I can understand why they are doing this a bit better now, but I'm a enemy he probably thinks...

"I'll take you with me, but I'm not sure for how long. I don't trust you Arthur. You have to understand that." Alfred said with a strange look in his eyes. "Now go find and grab your horse quickly if you really want to go."

I nodded my head rapidly and ran back to the field to fetch the horse I had to leave behind. I found it still grazing as I walked up to it and grabbed its reigns and led it back to the camp. As soon as I saw Alfred I put my foot into the stirrup and pulled myself onto the horse.

He gave me a quick nod before turning the horse south and kicking its sides forcing it into a run. I followed close behind him as we rode through the night many thoughts raced through my head, was this all a ruse? Was he trying to trick me? Make me think that he was being nice when they might torture me later for information?

Panic flowed through my veins as I looked at Alfred's back. He could have hurt me earlier. He could have killed me a long time ago. I took a deep, shaky breath and gripped the horses reins and continued on. If I wanted my freedom I would have to trust this stranger.

-Time Skip-

We continued to ride until dawn when Alfred finally came to a stop by a small lake. He looked over his shoulder to me and said. "We are going to stop here for a while and give the horses a rest."

I nodded to him and slipped off of the horse and collapsed onto the ground. My body was sore and felt like soft, numb almost, except for the pain.

"Arthur?" Alfred said loudly as he ran over to me, "Are you okay?"

He knelt down beside me as he slipped his arm around my shoulders and sat me up off of the ground. "Yes," I mumbled. "Just sore."

Alfred chuckled at this and smiled. "You've never had to ride for that long before have you?"

I smacked his shoulder, which only caused him to laugh harder, and used the stirrup of my horses saddle to pull myself off of the ground. My legs being as weak as they were still couldn't hold me up and I fell backwards. Thankfully Alfred was there and caught me before I fell and hit the ground again.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I'm too weak to do this. How many more weeks until we get to where ever he is heading? I'm not sure my body can take much more of this. Will he leave me behind? I would if I were in his position, I'm just dead weight.

As I was lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed when Alfred had picked me up and was carrying me towards the waters edge.

"What are you doing Alfred?" I asked as he set me down on a large flat rock by the water.

"Letting you rest. Jump in and rub your legs. It will help them, don't go too deep though!" He warned as he walked back to the horses to bring them over and let them drink.

Doing as I was told I unbuttoned my shirt and slipped it off, tossing it farther away from the shore. Leaving my pants on I crawled to the lake and slipped in, the cool water surrounded my aching body and began to sooth the sore muscles.

Thanks to the water making my body lighter I stood up and waded deeper into the lake. Letting my legs collapse beneath me I sank deeper into the water and closed my eyes, not allowing the murky water to get into them. Standing back up I raked my fingers through my scalp, removing the hair from my eyes.

"Arthur! Be careful. You mig-" Before I could finish listening to what ever Alfred had tried to warn me about, there was a sharp pain in my legs, and I sank into the dark water.


	6. Chapter 5

-Alfred-

Arthur looked like he was in a lot of pain and I felt bad about it but I really didn't have a choice. Unconsciously I lifted my hand to the hidden pocket in my jacket where the letter was, I had to get it to where it needed to go. Looking back over to Arthur I could see him slowly walk deeper into the lake, even though I warned him about not going too deep but he didn't seem to listen to me. Seconds later I watched as he dropped into the water, standing frozen by the horses I waited for him to come back up but he never did. Horrible thought flew through my head, what if he died, what if he feels this is too much trouble and wants to leave, what would I do?

My legs, running as fast as possible, carried me to the lake and I jumped in after the man. Quickly swimming to where I had last seem him I dived under the water and grabbed his shirt, pulling him to the surface and dragging him to the shore. Pulling his body onto the smooth rock I could see that he wasn't breathing and tried to remember back to what my mother did to Matthew when he nearly drowned. The memory quickly appeared in his minds eye, his mother softly pressed down repeatedly onto his chest and breathed into his mouth.

I placed my hands onto his chest and pressed down onto it softly before I pinched his nose and breathed deeply into his mouth. After repeating the process a few times and Arthur not moving caused me to worry. "Damn it Arthur, wake up!" I growled at him as I took a deep breath and released it into his mouth once again, this time as I pulled away I was met with a hand hitting my face as his body rolled out of my arms. Arthur rolled over onto the ground and began to cough the water in his lungs out. I moved over to him and rubbed his back, watching him gasp for air and cough.

After he finally quit coughing he rolled over onto his back and breathed deeply with his eyes closed. I thought about what happened, I ran after him like I was afraid to lose him, my chest tightened when I thought he might die. "Why didn't you listen to me Arthur," I asked angrily, remembering the pained feeling in my chest. He shook his head slightly and covered his face with his arms, not waning to be seen. Leaning over him, my hands pulled his arms away and I found he was crying, my body was frozen for a moment before my arms pulled him up and sat him in my lap and I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry Arthur, I shouldn't have gotten angry with you," I murmured into his ear calmly. He shook slightly as he clung to my shirt and cried into my shoulder.

As I mentally hit myself my arms began to rock Arthur slowly in my lap not being embarrassed about it. I remember plenty of men crying after they realized they killed someone or were nearly killed themselves, being held calms everyone down and its what Arthur needed at the moment.

"I'm sorry Alfred," he whimpered into my shoulder as he wrapped his own arms around me, my face heated up a bit. It felt both weird and nice knowing that Arthur trusted me and needed me. "I know," I said back to him as I slowly stood up, keeping him in my arms. Arthur didn't seem to mind, he just kept his face hidden in my shoulder occasionally letting out a small sob. I walked over to the horses and grabbed my blanket, and headed over to a nearby tree.

"I'm going to have to put you down for a moment Arthur," I said to him as I tried to sit him down on the ground, but he kept a strong grip to my shoulders. Because Arthur didn't want to let go of me I did my best to lay the thin blanket out under the tree with my feet, it didn't turn out that nice. Taking a deep breath a sat down with the smaller man still in my arms and leaned against the tree. Gradually I felt Arthur's grip loosen and tried to look at him, "Hey Arthur?" He didn't move or flinch at my words so I pulled him away a little and saw that he had fallen asleep, chuckling at his defenselessness I pulled myself completely away from him and laid him down on the blanket under us.

Standing up and glancing back at him one more time I went to the horses and unsaddled them, placing my supplies onto the ground. I led them to another tree close to the one Arthur and I are camping under and tied them to it, as soon as they were tied I felt something press against my back. This time it wasn't a knife or gun, but a person. I turned around found Arthur shaking lightly as he looked at the ground, he face flushed. "Y-you weren't there," he mumbled as he held onto my shirt lightly. Smiling I pulled the cloth from his hand, taking it into my own, and led him back to the tree and sat down.

He sat down beside me and curled into a ball as he looked away from me. "You don't want me to hold you anymore?" I asked, surprised at myself that I asked a question like that, but it felt weird not holding him. Arthur didn't move which I took as yes, but was shocked as he got off of the ground and placed himself in between my legs.

Arthur leaned his back into my chest and murmured, "If you don't mind." I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him, "I don't, if you ever need me to hold you all you need to do is ask." My heart felt as if it was running for its life, if felt nice having the Briton in my arms, and I didn't want to let him go.


	7. Chapter 6

-Arthur-

The sound of croaking frogs and a gust of cool air hitting my face woke me from my slumber, the strange occurrence that the only thing that was cold was my face caused me to wake even faster. Looking down I saw that my body was wrapped in a blanket and there were arms wrapped around my waist, and could tell they were Alfred's. The memories from earlier flashed through my head and the fear of death loomed over me as my body began to tremble. This must have woken Alfred up because his arms tightened around my waist and he began to murmur soothing words into my ear, trying to calm me down.

Pushing my self away from him I was able to turn around and sit on his lap, burring my face into his shoulder. I mumbled, "You need to leave me behind Alfred." Thoughts of the war that was all around us, the need for him to deliver the letter to whomever it needed to go, Alfred's life being in more danger with me around all caused me to begin to panic.

He shook his head and pulled me closer to him, it felt so comforting, so right, I didn't want to leave. "No Arthur, I can't do that," Alfred murmured softly as he rubbed soothing circles in to his back. His body tensed as he hugged me and I ignored it, knowing that he was only being kind because he felt guilty pained my heart. I couldn't let what happened to me in england happen here, I can't let that happen to Alfred, though deep down I knew it wouldn't.

"Y-Yes you can," I choked out as gripped his shirt tighter. Alfred was such a nice person, he didn't kill an enemy when he should have, he let me come with him when he shouldn't have, he treats me so nicely. My heart began to beat so fast it felt as if it was ready to jump out of my chest, I didn't want to leave him, I didn't want him to leave me. I felt the light pressure of something soft on my forehead and looked to see that he had softly kissed me there. Knowing my cheeks were going to turn bright red I pulled my hands away from his shirt and tried to hide my face.

Rough, callused hands wrapped around my wrists and pulled my hands away from my face. Alfred was looking at me with a blank face and he said, "Artie I can't leave you." I shook my head and tried to pull my hands free from his but it was worthless, he was far stronger than I was.

He needed to leave me though, all I as doing was causing trouble and he needed to move on. There was only one thing I could do that would drive him away, leaning forward I pressed my lips to his and kissed him. Closing my eyes I did my best to push against him and he released my hands, knowing I was never getting a chance like this again I brought my hands to his cheeks and held his face there as I took in the feeling of his lips.

What shocked me the most was that I never expected for him to begin to kiss me back and his arms wrapped around my waist again. Pushing myself away from him I began to grow angry and yelled, "Why do you pity me? I don't want that!"

"Arthur," he said with anger in his eyes. "I do not pity you and you need to understand that. I want to comfort you, I want to hug you, and I want to kiss you. I'm sorry if you do not like that." After that he released his hands from my waist and leaned against the tree looking at me with saddened eyes. "Will you stay with me Arthur?"

"You know that this is wrong," I murmured softly knowing all to well what happens when one man loves another, or even if its only physical. He nodded his head but I could see his strength inside of him, as well as stubbornness and determination. Smiling I nodded my head, he returned the smile and pulled me in for a strong hug. "I promise I'll protect ya with my life Artie," he mumbled as he leaned in and kissed me softly.


End file.
